This invention relates to a lens container assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to such an assembly, especially suited for intraocular lens, which effectively protects the lens during storage while providing rapid and easy access to the lens when it is needed.
Artificial lenses, such as contact lenses, intraocular lenses and the like, are becoming more and more useful in correcting vision problems. For example, intraocular lenses can be surgically implanted in the eyes of alhakic patients, i.e., patients who do not have natural lenses.
An intraocular lens is often packaged in a sterile container, e.g., plastic pouch and the like, to insure that the lens itself is sterile prior to surgery. However, once this outer container is ruptured, e.g., inside the surgical suite, there is still the need to provide the lens in a container which makes it easy and convenient for the surgical team to obtain access to the lens for implantation. The container should effectively protect the lens prior to withdrawing the lens from the container. The container also should facilitate any processing, e.g., irrigation, sterilization and the like, of the lens which is necessary or desirable to be done in the surgical suite prior to implantation.
A number of lens packages and containers have been disclosed previously. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,088; 4,173,281; 4,205,747; 4,257,521; 4,269,307; 4,402,396; 4,423,809; and 4,508,216. A number of these patents, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,088; 4,257,521; 4,173,281 and 4,423,809 are directed primarily to the outer, sterile package referred to above and/or to a combination outer sterile package/lens container. The other above-noted patents disclose lens containers. A number of the prior lens containers involve "snap" or "twist" type caps which may create sudden and uneven motion resulting in an increased likelihood that the lens will fall out of the container or be otherwise damaged. Many of these previous devices are relatively bulky and/or mechanically complex and, thus, require both hands of a surgical nurse/assistant in order to gain access to the lens for implantation. Thus, using these devices, the surgical nurse/assistant is substantially fully occupied in handling the lens container.
It would clearly be advantageous to provide a lens container assembly capable of being operated effectively and efficiently by surgical personnel.